La passion, dans chacun de tes pas
by Acide'nette
Summary: " Et un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Redresses-toi un peu plus Granger, plis ta jambe. " Et si nos deux anciens élèves de Poudlard se retrouvaient sur le sol d'une salle de danse ? Et que le fait que Draco soit son partenaire empêche clairement Hermione de danser comme elle sait le faire ?
1. Chapter 1

**B**onjouuuuur tous le monde :) !  
Me revoilà avec ce petit OS que j'ai coupé en deux parties en vue de sa longueur !  
C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose dans le genre, j'espère que je m'en serais pas trop mal sortie.

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !  
Bonne lecture surtout :).

* * *

Premiers étirements de cette journée. Hermione était la première arrivée à la salle de danse, comme la plupart du temps. Qui aurait cru que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, celle qui avait participé à la chute de Voldemort serait devenue danseuse ? Si on lui avait dit qu'elle troquerait ses livres contre une paire de chaussures de danse, elle aurait ris. Mais Hermione adorait danser, c'était une manière pour elle d'exister. Pour elle, la danse était le langage du corps, une autre manière de raconter une histoire et Hermione avait tant de chose à dire.

« Oh, tu es déjà prête ? » _s'éleva une voix_.

Hermione se redressa lentement, souriant à la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver. Depuis plus d'un an, elle avait intégré cette troupe de danse de salon. Le directeur de l'école l'avait repéré lors d'une soirée et l'avait presque supplié de se joindre à eux. Leur troupe était active, elle se représentait très souvent, lors de soirée de gala, de rassemblement et même pour la télévision moldue !

L'ancienne Gryffondor s'étira le dos, penchant ensuite sa tête d'avant en arrière, elle avait hâte de commencer. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle s'entraînait avec l'un des autres danseurs. Ils avaient été choisis pour danser lors d'une soirée de gala sorcier, une soirée très importante. La chorégraphie était magnifique, sensuelle et gracieuse, tout ce qu'elle aimait. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques jours et Hermione était du genre très perfectionniste, le naturel revient toujours au gallot.

Le ciel tombait sur sa tête, le directeur de la troupe venait de lui apprendre que Mickaël, son partenaire de danse, s'était blessé et que le Médicomage lui avait interdit le moindre pas de danse. C'était une catastrophe, elle avait passé des semaines à s'entraîner avec le sorcier, pour rien. Tout était à refaire à présent. Elle savait que Jim, le directeur, allait lui trouver un autre partenaire, un autre danseur avec qui elle allait devoir tout reprendre. Hermione n'était pas une personne patiente lorsqu'il s'agissait de danse, elle voulait toujours que tout soit parfait et vite, et personne dans la troupe n'était aussi bon que Mickaël.

« Pour cela, je t'ai trouvé la personne parfaite ! _commença Jim_.  
- Ca sera difficile pour lui de maîtriser une telle chorégraphie en si peu de temps …  
- C'est pour ça que tu danseras avec la personne qui a créé cette chorégraphie. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, de quoi voulait-il parler ? Elle savait que ce n'était pas Jim qui avait monté de toute pièce cette danse, une autre personne la lui avait apprise pour qu'il puisse ensuite la transmettre aux deux danseurs. Jim précisa ensuite que le chorégraphe était un très bon danseur, l'un des meilleurs qu'il connaisse. L'homme était le directeur d'une autre école de danse et il avait accepté, avec plaisir, de venir remplacer Mickaël.

« Tu peux me faire confiance, vous allez former un merveilleux couple. Il arrivera un peu plus tard, vous aurez la salle pour vous tous seuls, vous serez magnifique ! »

Draco s'arrêta devant la porte du studio de danse. Il s'était sentit flatté par la demande de Jim, après tout, il était d'abord danseur avant de devenir chorégraphe. C'était lui qui avait inventé la future prestation des danseurs de Jim, il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il suffisait à présent de réussir à s'entendre avec sa partenaire et de voir à quel point elle maîtrisait la danse. Il suivit les instructions que Jim lui avait données, il monta donc au deuxième étage, se dirigeant vers la porte au fond du couloir. Il percevait la musique en bruit de fond, il adorait cette mélodie. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, espérant surprendre la femme avec qui il allait danser. Elle était en train de s'entraîner, elle répétait la danse, comme s'il était avec elle. Draco ne la voyait que de dos mais il la trouvait très concentrée, elle prenait son temps mais tâchait d'effectuer chaque pas le plus précisément possible. Lorsqu'elle se retourna enfin, il ne put qu'être surpris. Hermione Granger était en train de danser sur SA chorégraphie et par conséquent elle était SA partenaire pour les jours à venir. Il ne savait même pas que son ancienne camarade d'école dansait. Il entra doucement, ne souhaitant pas l'interrompre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Hermione était tellement refermée sur elle-même et sur sa performance, qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. La musique se termina doucement, le son se baissant peu à peu. Il la regarda revenir à la réalité, essoufflée. Hermione regarda dans le miroir, face à elle, et sembla enfin le remarquer.

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague. »

Il adorait l'expression qu'il lisait sur son visage, elle était à la fois surprise et déçue, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Elle se dirigea vers la chaîne hifi, agitant sa baguette afin de l'éteindre. Elle retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, laissant retomber ses cheveux châtains toujours aussi ébouriffés qu'à l'époque.

« C'est donc toi qui a créé cette danse. Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu chorégraphe Malfoy.  
- Savoir qu'Hermione Granger est devenue danseuse est tout aussi surprenant. »

Elle haussa les épaules, remettant le pull qu'elle avait quitté pour danser. Il y avait des dizaines de danseurs et il fallait qu'elle soit tombée sur lui, Merlin lui en voulait. Mais elle avait besoin de cette représentation, cela ferait une bonne pub pour l'école mais aussi pour elle-même, elle ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais mais cette chorégraphie était parfaite.

« Tu comptes me regarder longtemps ou bien on se met au travail ? _lança-t-elle_.  
- J'espère que tu es aussi bonne élève qu'à l'école Granger, c'est ma danse, je ne laisserais rien passer. »

Ça, elle n'en doutait pas, mais Malfoy ne savait pas sur qui il était tombé, ils ne s'étaient jamais croisé sur le parquet d'une salle de danse. Elle rattacha ses cheveux, agitant de nouveau sa baguette face à la chaîne-hifi, il était temps de se mettre au travail.

« Par Merlin Granger, n'es-tu pas capable de vivre cette danse ? Où est la passion dans tout ça ? »

Draco arrêta la musique, croisant les bras. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils s'entraînaient et il n'était pas satisfait, Granger n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et prenait trop de distance.

« J'ai un peu de mal à jouer la passion avec toi.  
- Ca, je m'en fiche Granger. On est là pour danser, tu devrais oublier tout le reste. Soit un peu professionnel ! On reprend. »

Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Comment Malfoy arrivait-il à être si neutre, à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux ? Avait-il oublié leurs années Poudlard ? Elle retira son pull, elle avait tellement chaud. Draco remit la musique en route, se rapprochant d'elle, l'attrapant par la taille.

« Et un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Redresses-toi un peu plus Granger, plis ta jambe. »

Elle lui fit signe d'arrêter, elle était à bout de souffle, cet entraînement était le plus intense qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Elle connaissait la danse par cœur mais Malfoy ne lui laissait rien passer, lui reprochant la plus minime erreur.

« On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, _annonça-t-il_. On se retrouve demain à la même heure. Et crois-moi Granger, tu as intérêt de te reprendre. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, on est là pour travailler et je ne te laisserais pas gâcher cette danse. »

Il ramassa ses affaires et quitta le studio de danse. Hermione était une bonne danseuse, il n'allait pas dire le contraire mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de leur ancien désaccord. Elle ne le voyait pas comme son partenaire de danse, elle ne voyait que Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se sentait terriblement nerveuse, elle craignait ce nouvel entraînement. La veille, c'était la première fois que danser c'était transformé en corvée pour la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle prenne sur elle. Dans le fond, elle savait que Malfoy n'était plus le même, elle avait simplement du mal a oublié l'adolescent qu'il avait été.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de danse, Draco était déjà présent, en train de s'étirer. Hermione se répéta qu'il fallait qu'elle soit professionnelle et qu'elle ne devait pas oublier son objectif premier.

« J'espère que tu es prête aujourd'hui Granger, ça sera pire qu'hier. »

Elle déposa ses affaires près de la chaîne-hifi. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et retira son pull, dévoilant le débardeur noir qu'elle portait. Elle s'étira quelques minutes avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour lancer la musique qu'elle trouvait si magnifique. Elle sentit Draco s'approcher d'elle, prêt à se mettre au travail.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau, essoufflés. Les choses commençaient à se mettre en place, Hermione prenait sur elle et devait admettre que Draco était un merveilleux danseur. Elle commençait peu à peu à se détendre et par se laisser emporter par cette danse.

« C'est déjà mieux mais il manque quelque chose, tu n'es pas dedans Granger. Cette danse représente l'amour, la sensualité. Je veux lire dans tes yeux du désir pour moi, comme si tu voulais me sauter dessus.  
- On est simplement en train de répéter Malfoy, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, _souffla-t-elle_.  
- On n'avancera jamais alors. J'ai besoin de te sentir fébrile, captivée, que tu sois …  
- C'est bon, j'ai saisis Malfoy. Remettons-nous au travail. »

Il fallait qu'il arrête de parler où elle allait finir par perdre sa concentration, surtout si c'était pour lui dire de telle chose. S'il continuait à lui parler, elle allait de nouveau se raidir, il avait une voix si particulière. Il relança la musique, la rapprochant de son torse. Parfois, elle évitait de relever la tête, comme pour oublier que c'était avec lui qu'elle dansait. Hermione se comportait comme une gamine et elle le savait bien. Il reposa sa main sur ses hanches, ce qui eut le don de la faire frissonner, Malfoy avait une grande main aux longs doigts fins.

« Arrêtes-toi deux minutes Granger. Ferme-les yeux s'il te plait.  
- Je te demande pardon ? _s'étonna-t-elle_.  
- On va rester comme ça deux minutes et tu vas fermer les yeux. Aller, j'attends. Si tu veux réussir cette danse, il faut que tu me fasses confiance, fermes tes yeux s'il te plait Granger. Tu as déjà été amoureuse Granger, pas vrai ? Tu l'es peut-être encore d'ailleurs. Penses aux émotions que cela fait naître en toi, penses à cette personne. Souviens-toi comme tu voulais te sentir proche, comme tu voulais te fondre en lui. Souviens-toi des moments d'intimité, du désir dans ton ventre, des frissons qui parcouraient ta peau. Repenses au fait que dans ses bras, tu perdais la tête. C'est comme cela que je veux que tu danses. Laisses tes yeux fermer et danse. »

Ce mec était fou, mais elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle avait donc gardé les yeux fermés, se laissant guider par Malfoy. Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment la musique, elle pensait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Hermione avait connu des hommes dans sa vie, elle avait eu des aventures, elle pouvait donc s'en souvenir. Et elle avait une bonne mémoire. Malfoy la fit tournailler au milieu de la salle de danse, la tenant à bout de main. Elle n'avait jamais dansé les yeux fermés, c'était une merveilleuse expérience. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Elle repensait à toutes les caresses qu'elle avait pu échanger avec ses amants, l'effet que cela lui faisait. Elle pouvait sentir, sous l'une de ses mains, la musculature de ses bras, elle avait envie de laisser ses doigts s'y balader. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle se trouvait, seulement dans les bras de Malfoy où elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle se pencha en avant, ne se demandant même pas s'il allait ou non la rattraper. L'une des mains de Draco effleura son bras, la faisant de nouveau frissonner, elle voulait qu'il recommence, encore et encore. La musique se termina et Malfoy s'arrêta, brisant le moment qu'Hermione était en train de vivre.

« Tu vois, quand tu te laisses aller Granger, tu es magnifique quand tu danse », _murmura-t-il à son oreille_.

Seulement, elle ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête. Elle se sentait bien et Hermione voulait que cela continue. Draco ne l'avait pas encore lâchée, elle se tenait contre lui son dos contre son torse. Elle sentait la cache thoracique du danseur se soulever et redescendre, rapidement, il était tout aussi essoufflé qu'elle.

« Tu vas pouvoir refaire ça les yeux ouvert et cette fois, je veux que tu y crois Granger, je veux le voir dans tes yeux. »

Il s'éloigna lentement d'elle, laissant tomber les bras d'Hermione le long de son corps. Elle ne semblait pas encore être revenue à la réalité. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglée par les rayons du soleil. Malfoy réapparut devant elle, attrapant d'une part sa hanche et de l'autre l'une des mains d'Hermione. Il venait de mettre la musique en route, elle pouvait l'entendre. Elle leva lentement la tête vers lui, refermant les yeux avant de croiser son regard. Elle ne voulait pas que l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait soit réduit à néant, que toute la chaleur qu'elle sentait dans son corps ne se refroidisse.

« Tu sais, il faudra tôt ou tard que tu ouvres les yeux Granger », _la taquina-t-il_.

Pourquoi lorsqu'elle avait les yeux fermés sa voix la dérangeait moins ? Il la rapprocha d'elle, collant leurs torses l'un à l'autre. Il serra la main d'Hermione, lui demandant de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle l'entendu rire lorsqu'elle soupira, se décidant enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Et cette fois, elle tomba droit sur les lèvres de Malfoy. La musique continuait autour d'eux mais Hermione n'avait toujours pas fait un pas.

« Et c'est comme ça que tu montres ton désir Granger ? » _se moqua-t-il_.

S'en était trop pour elle, elle n'aurait jamais dû rouvrir les yeux et il aurait dû se taire, ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. C'était ça, la démonstration de son désir. Elle n'osait aller plus loin, presque honteuse de l'avoir fait. Elle voulait se soulager de toute la pression qu'elle sentait peser sur son cœur depuis sa danse à l'aveugle. Quant à Malfoy, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, complètement immobile. Hermione se retira doucement, prenant quelques centimètres de distance.

« Tu … peux remettre la … musique, _bafouilla-t-elle_.  
- Granger, tu es une petite joueuse, tu le sais ça ? »

Il la rapprocha de nouveau de lui, effaçant les centimètres qu'Hermione avait mis entre eux, il la sentit déglutir et ne put retenir un léger rire. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose où elle allait fondre contre lui. Il se pencha légèrement, embrassant à son tour la jeune sorcière. Mais Draco comptait bien utiliser une autre méthode, il n'aimait pas vraiment les baiser innocents. Il lâcha la main d'Hermione pour pouvoir la poser sur sa seconde hanche, à l'opposé de là où se trouvait son autre main. Il la sentit presque défaillir mais une Granger ne se laissait jamais abattre. Les deux mains libres de la danseuse vinrent s'enlacer autour du cou de Draco, ce qui permit au jeune homme d'accentuer leur baiser. Il pouvait sentir, à travers le débardeur d'Hermione, le frisson qui la parcouru lorsqu'il fit entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle faisait encore sa petite joueuse, ne cherchant pas à le rejoindre mais Granger oubliait qu'une bouche n'était pas bien grande. La langue de sa partenaire était chaude et timide, il resserra son étreinte, ne laissant plus le moindre espace entre leur deux corps. Seulement, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.

Sans quitter les lèvres d'Hermione ni ses hanches, il se déplaça de quelques pas, plaçant Hermione contre le miroir de la salle de danse, elle ne pourrait plus s'échapper. Draco la sentait se détendre peu à peu, la langue d'Hermione dansait avec la sienne et l'une de ses mains était venue se perdre dans ses cheveux, il se retient de sourire contre ses lèvres. Il laissa l'un de ses mains glisser sous le débardeur de l'ancienne Gryffondor, afin de pouvoir caresser sa peau, ce qui fit de nouveau frissonner Hermione. Elle avait la peau tellement douce que la seconde main de Draco imita la première, disparaissant derrière le mince tissu. Il ne fallait pas qu'il en fasse trop, il voulait simplement lui montrer ce qu'était le désir. La main d'Hermione se sera encore plus dans ses cheveux, lorsqu'il fit monter sa main le long du ventre de la jeune femme, lentement. Il l'entendit gémir, très doucement, lorsqu'il se mit à caresser le bas de son sein, à travers son soutien-gorge. Elle tenta de le rapprocher d'elle bien qu'ils ne puissent être plus proches. Draco laissa quelques secondes sa main vagabonder sur la poitrine d'Hermione avant de se retirer, très lentement.

« C'était ce genre de chose que je voulais voir dans tes yeux Granger. »

Il lui sourit avant de s'éloigner dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers la chaîne-hifi. Il ramassa son sac et le jeta sur ses épaules. Hermione n'avait pas bougée, toujours adossée contre le miroir de la salle. Elle avait les joues rougies et semblait ailleurs.

« On se retrouve dans deux jours Granger, entraînes-toi comme il se doit ! »

* * *

**V**oilà pour cette première partie, assez légère mdr !  
J'espère tout de même que ça vous aura plus et que vous avez envie de cliquer sur "Suivant" afin d'y lire la fin ;).

Petite review ?  
**Acide**_nette_


	2. Chapter 2

**V**oici de suite la seconde, et dernière partie, de cette OS :) !  
Là où les choses sérieuses vont réellement commencer je dois l'avouer :P.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Les autres jours d'entraînements avaient été éprouvants pour Hermione. Bien évidemment, Malfoy n'avait pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé, du fait qu'il l'ait embrassé aussi intensément, qu'il ait laissé ses mains se balader sur sa peau. Regrettait-il de tels gestes ? Avait-il honte ? Se sentait-il gêné au même point qu'Hermione ? Mais il ne lui avait rien laissé montrer, il avait continué à danser comme si de rien n'était, lui donnant encore quelques indications de temps à autre. Comment pouvait-il se comporter ainsi ?

A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux et y repensait, elle ressentait l'effet que les mains de Malfoy avait fait sur la peau de son ventre, elle se souvenait du goût de sa langue qui jouait avec la sienne. Lorsqu'elle se couchait, elle repensait à sa propre main dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme, à leurs deux corps qu'elle essayait de rapprocher, encore et encore. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait rien vécu de telle. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle ne pouvait retenir un frisson et le fait de devoir danser avec lui n'arrangeait rien.

Elle avait encore plus de mal à se concentrer qu'avant mais arrivait à se retenir, elle tachait de danser le mieux possible, appliquant les conseils du chorégraphe. Elle avait finis par le regarder comme il le souhaitait, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile. Elle s'en mordait les doigts à chaque fois qu'elle pensait une telle chose mais Hermione aurait souhaité que ce baiser ne s'arrête pas, qu'il aille plus loin même. Elle aurait, elle aussi, aimé passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Draco, elle était certaine qu'elle y aura découvert de beaux abdominaux et une peau qu'elle aurait eue envie de croquer. A chaque fois qu'elle imaginait la suite possible des évènements, elle se mettait à rougir et se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il lui arrivait encore de faire quelques petites erreurs mais elle prenait sur elle, essayant d'être la plus professionnelle possible.

Le jour J était ensuite arrivé, ils allaient danser lors de cette soirée de gala, devant des centaines de personnes. Ils allaient danser et puis ne plus jamais se revoir, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Hermione angoissait, ce qui était rare pour elle. Elle adorait danser, et attendait toujours avec impatience le moment de monter sur scène. Mais ce soir, elle craignait ce moment, elle avait peur d'échouer. Elle savait que ce n'était plus l'entraînement, elle allait devoir se mettre vraiment dans la danse et montrer la passion qu'elle inspirait.

« Alors, tu es prête ? C'est à nous dans plus d'une heure. »

Hermione sursauta, assise dans sa loge. Draco Malfoy se trouvait dans l'ouverture de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire au coin. Il était déjà habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pas boutonnée en entier. Pour le côté un peu plus passionné, ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés. La robe noire d'Hermione était toujours posée sur son cintre, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'envie de l'enfiler. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, voulant ignorer Malfoy.

« Granger, Granger, Granger … Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu fasses mieux qu'à l'entraînement, c'était pas mal mais pas suffisant. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais cette danse.  
- Et ce n'est pas avec toi que je me voyais la danser », _grommela-t-elle_.

Elle l'entendit rire dans le fond de la pièce. Comptait-il rester là indéfiniment ? Lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos, elle espérait que c'était pour quitter la pièce mais elle le vit attraper la poignée de la porte et la fermer. Elle n'entendit pas le « clic » du verrou et elle le regarda s'assoir à côté d'elle, face à la coiffeuse de la pièce.

« Tout va bien Granger ?  
- Parfaitement bien Malfoy.  
- Tu es une piètre menteuse, _rigola-t-il_.  
- Je t'emmerde Malfoy ! »

Il la poussa légèrement afin de pouvoir voir son reflet dans le miroir, il toucha à l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, la plaçant de l'autre côté. Hermione se demanda combien de temps il allait rester là, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule si elle voulait réussir à danser.

« Je compte sur toi ce soir Granger, il faut que tout soit parfait. Tu sais, tu t'es améliorer depuis le premier jour. Tu es une très bonne danseuse, je voulais que tu le saches. Seulement, je pensais que le petit moment de l'autre fois t'aurais un peu plus décoincée. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait de CA maintenant ? Elle sentit le rouge commencer à lui monter aux joues, il ne fallait pas qu'il en dise plus ou bien elle ne cesserait d'y penser en dansant et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Draco se rapprocha de quelques centimètres, réduisant l'espace entre eux.

« Tu es assez prévisible Granger, on peut facilement lire en toi et comprendre ce que tu ressens. J'ai pu lire dans tes yeux que tu étais gênée par le baiser que l'on a échangé et pourtant, tu en aurais voulu plus, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Malfoy.  
- Tututu, pas de ça avec moi Granger, c'est quand même moi qui ait du t'embrasser comme il se devait. Et vu l'effet que cela t'as fait, je suis certaine que tu y penses encore. Tu voudrais que je recommence ?  
- Oui … enfin je veux dire, non ! »

Ça lui avait échappé et ça l'avait fait rire lui, elle avait envie de s'enfuir très loin ou que Malfoy disparaissent. Mais hélas, elle ne pouvait bouger et il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de partir. Il se tourna légèrement, comme s'il voulait qu'il se retrouve face à face.

« Non ? Tu n'as pas aimé Granger ? Pourtant, j'étais persuadé de t'avoir senti frissonner lorsque mes mains ont touché ta peau, _il fit glisser l'un de ses doigts sur son épaule_. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu mettre tes mains autour de mon cou Granger. Ta langue n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre quand je suis venu la titiller, _avec deux de ses doigts, il joua avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveu_. Et puis, je suis certain de t'avoir entendu gémir lorsque je suis venu caresser ta poitrine. »

Elle était en train de déglutir et évitait de le regarder, Draco adorait ça. Hermione se recula jusqu'au bout de la banquette, séparant légèrement leurs deux corps. Il la trouvait attachante à être aussi embarrassé.

« On va faire une chose Granger, pour que tu puisses complètement te détendre. Je suis certain qu'après ça, tu te sentiras bien et lorsqu'on montera sur scène, tu danseras comme tu sais le faire.  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Fermes les yeux s'il te plait.  
- Malfoy, je ne vais pas …  
- Tu veux danser ou pas Granger ? »

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Draco, prenant vraiment soin d'éviter de regarder ses lèvres, c'est ce qui l'avait fait craquer la première fois. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux une certaine lueur de malice, à quoi pensait-il ? Il lui demanda de nouveau de fermer les yeux et de lui faire confiance, elle n'allait pas le regretter.

« Faut que tu te détendes Granger, tu es beaucoup trop stressée. Tourne-toi un peu vers moi et poses tes mains sur tes jambes. »

Elle avait décidé de l'écouter, elle s'était légèrement tournée et avait positionné ses mains, elle attendait la suite des instructions. Elle l'avait senti se rapprocher d'elle, son visage ne devait pas être loin du sien, Hermione se raidit.

« Chut Granger, détends-toi, tout ira bien je te le promets. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre, elle sentit les lèvres de Draco se poser doucement sur les siennes. Il resta immobile à peine quelques secondes, comme s'il voulait voir si elle allait le rejeter, chose qu'Hermione ne désirait pas du tout. Draco se rapprocha donc d'elle un peu plus, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps se rapprocher du sien. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et intensifia leur étreinte. Cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre avant de rencontrer la langue d'Hermione. Cette dernière voulut placer l'une de ses mains sur Draco mais ce dernier l'en empêcha, la replaçant sur ses jambes. Ils s'embrassèrent un certain temps avant que Draco ne finissent par l'éloigner, beaucoup trop tôt aux yeux d'Hermione qui ne rouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

« Tu es vraiment mignonne avec cette tête là Granger, à croire que l'on ne t'a jamais embrassé. Ça va mieux ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûre.  
- Il faut que je recommence pour voir ? «

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire non, il s'embarra du nouveau de ses lèvres, pendant quelques secondes.

« Si tu ne te détends pas plus, je vais devoir aller plus loin Granger », _murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres_.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle avait peur de se détendre, ça allait lui faire de nouvelles images en tête et elle n'arriverait jamais à danser ! La première main de Draco était retournée sur la nuque de la danseuse alors que la seconde s'était posée sur la main d'Hermione, la caressant lentement. Comme il s'y attendait, un léger frisson parcourut alors son bras. Draco monta doucement sur sa peau, revenant parfois sur ses « pas ». Il remonta ainsi jusqu'à son épaule où il s'arrêta, se détachant très légèrement.

« Tu es toujours là Granger ? Ouvres les yeux s'il te plait, _il lui caressa les cheveux_. Regardes-moi. »

Elle se résigna et finit par ouvrir les yeux, lentement, brisant ce moment. Draco se trouvait face à elle, enfin elle ne voyait de lui que ses yeux et quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé d'aussi près. Il lui demanda ensuite si elle se sentait bien.

« Et après ça, tu veux que je danse ? _arriva-t-elle difficilement à dire_.  
- Tu veux qu'on essaye autre chose Granger ? Je suis certain qu'après ça, tu danseras. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, continuant de le regarder dans les yeux, elle était incapable de savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Sa raison lui disait de pousser le plus loin possible le corps du jeune homme et son cœur lui hurlait de le rapprocher d'elle, elle en voulait plus.

« Granger, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de lire dans tes yeux ? _Rigola-t-il_. Tu vois, c'était ça que je recherchais, c'était pourtant pas compliqué et là, ça te rend vraiment sexy Granger.  
- Ne me …  
- Chut, _Draco posa un doigt sur la bouche d'Hermione, c_ette fois, je vais faire quelque chose pour que je puisse danser, c'est plus que je ne peux le supporter. »

Encore une fois, il captura les lèvres d'Hermione mais cette fois, avec moins de lenteur. Il manqua presque de renverser Hermione sur la banquette de la coiffeuse. De nouveau, il laissa sa langue s'immiscer entre les lèvres d'Hermione, l'entendant soupirer lorsqu'il rencontra sa langue. Encore une fois, Draco n'était pas totalement à l'aise pour tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Il se leva, ne quittant pas les lèvres d'Hermione, l'attrapant par la main afin de l'aider à se lever. Par chance, un canapé se trouvait dans la loge d'Hermione. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants, le temps que Draco guide Hermione jusqu'au canapé où il s'installa à côté d'elle.

« La porte ne … »

Afin de la faire taire, il glissa lentement sa main sous le tee-shirt d'Hermione qui ferma lentement les yeux, retenant son souffle. Draco adorait l'effet qu'il était en train de lui faire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de la porte, il savait dès qu'il était venu la voir comme cela terminerait, il jouait avec même mais ne se sentait pas mieux qu'elle.. Il eut l'impression que sa peau était encore plus douce que la première fois, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir contre les lèvres de Draco. La jeune sorcière sembla enfin se réveiller, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise, les rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Elle sentit que Drago était en train de sourire et afin de le calmer un peu, elle commença à la déboutonner. Ce dernier grogna avant d'attraper le bas de son tee-shirt et de le tirer vers le haut. Hermione s'écarta légèrement afin qu'il puisse entièrement lui retirer. Draco pu enfin découvrir la peau qu'il trouvait si douce. Hermione portait un soutien-gorge noir qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa belle poitrine. Il passa sa main, de haut en bas, s'arrêtant à la limite de ses seins. Il quitta sa peau quelques secondes, permettant à Hermione de lui retirer les manches de sa chemise. Il fallait qu'il commence à accélérer les choses, son désir ne cessait de monter. Il posa directement ses mains sur les seins d'Hermione et commença à en caresser le dessus avec ses pouces. Les mains d'Hermione quittèrent les épaules de Draco afin de venir détacher son soutien-gorge, elle voulait sentir entièrement les paumes du danseur sur sa peau. Hermione avait de jolis seins ronds et ses tétons étaient déjà durcir par le plaisir. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco, il décolla ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione afin de venir les poser sur la base de son cou. Les mains d'Hermione vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme.

La bouche de Draco se déplaça sur sa peau légèrement sucrée. Il passait de son épaule à sa clavicule puis à son ventre avant de remonter dans le creux de son cou, il avait envie de la manger. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent ensuite sur l'un des seins d'Hermione, sa langue venant titiller le bout de chair qui s'y dressait. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, resserrant son étreinte autour de la tête de Draco. La seconde main du sorcier commença par déboutonner le jean de sa partenaire, il mourrait d'envie de s'en débarrasser. Alors qu'il était en train d'embrasser l'autre moitié de sa poitrine, Hermione remonta lentement son bassin afin de commencer la descendre de son jean. Elle le poussa gentiment afin de pouvoir le retirer entièrement. Draco en profita pour défaire son pantalon et le faire tomber à ses chevilles, l'envoyant ensuite valser. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'elle remarque que la virilité de Draco était dressée dans son boxer noir. Elle le força à s'adosser contre l'un des accoudoirs et vint se placer au-dessus de lui, prenant possession de sa bouche. Draco joua quelques minutes avec les boucles d'Hermione tandis que la jeune femme laissait ses mains vagabonder sur son torse, elle était en train de dessiner la forme de ses pectoraux et de ses abdominaux, faisant de petit rond sur le reste de sa peau.

Draco laissa descendre l'une de ses mains le long du dos de la jeune femme, s'arrêta sur ses fesses qu'il attrapa à pleine main. Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire avant de revenir chercher sa langue. Il glissa lentement sa main sous le tissu de sa culotte, découvrant de nouveau la douceur de sa peau. Il ne resta pas longtemps, préférant repasser sur le ventre d'Hermione et descendre de quelques centimètres, effleurant son entre-jambe. La jeune femme se cambra légèrement, abandonnant les lèvres de Draco pour venir s'enfouir dans son cou, respirant l'odeur de son parfum. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, venant jouer avec l'intimité de la jeune femme, il n'allait plus pouvoir résister longtemps. Lorsque Draco inséra l'un de ses doigts, il sentit la jeune femme mordiller la peau de son cou, montrant le plaisir qu'elle était en train de ressentir. Il effectua quelques vas-et-viens, alternant avec quelques caresses sur la perle d'Hermione. Il passa sa seconde main dans ses cheveux, rapprochant ainsi son visage du sien afin de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il pouvait entendre que la respiration de sa partenaire avait changé, devenant saccadée, il sentait le bassin d'Hermione bouger au rythme qu'il donnait avec ses doigts.

Draco sentit la main d'Hermione descendre le long de son ventre avant de venir s'attarder sur la bosse formée par le désir qui le consumait, si elle commençait ainsi Draco ne répondrait plus de lui très longtemps. Hermione le caressa lentement, ne voulant pas presser les choses. Elle voulait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable et qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à profiter de la situation. Alors qu'il continuait de la caresser, Hermione se glissa l'intérieur du boxer du jeune homme, attrapant sa virilité avec l'une de ses mains, commençant de lent va-et-vient. Draco lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, accélérant ses propres gestes dans l'intimité de sa partenaire. Plus Hermione accélérait, plus il en faisait de même, l'embrassant plus passionnément. Il finit par retirer sa main de sa culotte, attrapant doucement le poignet d'Hermione qui était en train de lui faire perdre la tête. Il la recoucha de l'autre côté du canapé, l'aidant ensuite à retirer le dernier bout de tissu qui lui resta. Son boxer alla rapidement rejoindre la petite culotte d'Hermione, sur le sol de la pièce. Il se plaça entre ses jambes, sa tête lui tournait tellement il en mourrait d'envie. Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé il ne cessait de penser à ce moment-là, Draco avait envie de se fondre en elle, que le corps d'Hermione lui appartienne l'espace d'un instant. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, comme s'ils voulaient voir si l'un d'entre eux allaient dire qu'ils faisaient une erreur.

Il l'entendit gémir et se serrer contre lui quand il la pénétra, lentement. C'était une sensation merveilleuse pour Draco, il dût se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas craquer immédiatement, le comportement d'Hermione lui faisait perdre la tête. Il la sentit commencer à onduler contre lui, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Draco l'embrassa une énième fois, commençant à bouger à l'intérieur d'Hermione. Les mains de la jeune femme se baladaient sur le dos du chorégraphe, s'attardant parfois dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait sentir les doigts d'Hermione s'enfoncer dans son dos au fur à mesure que le plaisir montait en elle. Il était en train de perdre pied à force de l'entendre gémir, elle était proche de l'orgasme. Elle enfonça son visage dans le creux de son cou, afin d'étouffer son dernier cris, Draco ne put se retenir plus longtemps, craquant à son tour. Elle se détacha légèrement, laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps, écartant son visage du cou du jeune homme, plongeant son regard de le sien.

« Si tu m'avais regardé comme ça dès le départ, ça nous aurait évité tout ça.  
- Ça aurait été dommage, tu ne penses pas ? »

Il rapprocha une dernière fois son visage du sien, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux, voulant profiter de ce dernier moment avant de revenir à la réalité. Draco finit cependant par se détacher et s'assoir lentement sur le canapé. Il était complètement décoiffé et semblait fatigué. Il attrapa sa chemise, posée sur le dossier du canapé.

« Je vais te laisser te préparer Hermione, je viendrais te chercher tout à l'heure.  
- Tu penses que cette fois j'arriverais à danser ? _lança-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres_.  
- J'en suis certain. »

Il quitta ensuite le canapé, enfilant le reste de ses affaires. Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux afin d'essayer de les remettre en place. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique, allongée nue sur ce canapé.

« A tout à l'heure mademoiselle la danseuse. »

* * *

**J**'écrirais pas de telles OS tous les jours mais bon, c'était plutôt sympa !  
Moi aussi, je veux bien danser avec Draco Malfoy :) !  
J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment de lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis

A la prochaine !  
**Acide**_nette_


End file.
